The end of Domino High School
by ArisaAriyoshi
Summary: Yuugi's friends go to high school without Yuugi, who was away at a Duel onsters Tournament. Little do they know that this day will change their lives forever Character Death,Language,Violence, AxJ


_**Domino High's End**_

_This is a really sad one-shot, It's a sidestory to Trapped in Hell._

_It contains violence and death and some language._

_Domino High School_

_The bell rang as three children entered the classroom._

_A boy had strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes and wore the school jacket unbuttoned and wore Air Muscle Sneakers on his feet._

_His girlfriend had a brown bob-like hairstyle and beautiful cerulean blue eyes._

_She wore the girl's school uniform, a pink blazer with white embroidery, a white blouse underneath and a blue ribbon and pleated miniskirt._

_Their friend was taller than them, he had a pointed brown hairstyle and wore the school uniform simulate to the blonde except there was a yellow blouse instead of a white shirt._

_And he wore boots, his eyes were an amber color._

_The children sat in their desks with their friends, though one of them was absent._

_One friend was a short boy with brown hair with glasses and wore his school uniform in the correct way._

_Another was a girl with long pale blue hair tied in a yellow ribbon, she had beautiful purple eyes._

_The friend that was absent was a celebrity due to winning a duel monsters tournament._

_The Teachers walked in to congratulate them for not dropping out and graduating._

_One teacher was a tall buff man wearing a red T-shirt and a stern look on his face._

_Another teacher was a beautiful woman with long wavy red hair and a green suit._

_The third teacher was a tall middle aged man with graying hair._

_The fourth as another woman with brown hair a pink suit and beautiful brown eyes._

_The fifth was a plumb woman with red hair tied into a bun._

_The sixth was another buff man, dressed up in a gray tracksuit and with graying hair._

_The children of class 2-B stood up and each received their graduating gowns and kimonos._

_They all walked around the hallway singing the Japanese national anthem until they heard a man's voice say prepare to die and then a hot white light flashed, devouring the whole school._

_The boy with the strawberry blonde hair woke up to find his girlfriend lying on his lap in agony._

"_ANZU!!!" screamed the boy "Anzu speak to me please…..Anzu!!!1'_

_The girl woke up "Jounouchi-kun…..I'm seeing a white light, it's getting brighter by the second."_

_Jounouchi looked into his Anzu's eyes._

_They were almost lifeless, the beautiful shine was gone._

"_There's Atemu….and a beautiful woman dressed in a beautiful kimono…they're saying it's alright to die…" she continued._

"_No Anzu, there's too much to look forward to…New York….Dancing…..us getting married and having a family…just…please don't die...please.." sobbed Jounouchi._

_Tears formed around the corners of Anzu's eyes._

"_Jounouchi-kun, I know that I'll never be a dancer in New York or even become a woman…but…it's my time now…I'll be waiting with Atemu and the Beautiful woman…please live for me…I love you…"_

_Anzu closed her eyes and her head rolled to its side._

"_Anzu, Anzu, Please….AAAANZUUUUU!!!" screamed Jounouchi._

_Suddenly he felt a pain across his chest, he started to fell the wound with his hand and saw blood._

_Jounouchi walked around and found the girl with the yellow ribbon, Miho and his tall friend, Honda._

_Both were dead._

"_FUCK!!!" screamed Jounouchi "This sucks, this sucks!!!"_

_Jounouchi climbed through the wreckage, only to find the bodies of the boy wearing the glasses, Hanasaki and the Fat teacher, Miss Bekin._

"_Danm it!!!" screamed Jounouchi "Danm it Yuugi were are you!?"_

_Then a bright light flashed in front of Jounouchi's eyes._

_His memories started appearing in front of him, his birth, Shizuka's birth, taking Shizuka to the beach when they were very little, their parent's divorce, middle school with Hirutani, meeting Anzu, meeting Yuugi, Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, DOMA, and finally Atemu's death._

_He then saw familiar figures standing behind a bright light._

_Atemu, Anzu, the woman that she described, Honda, Miho, Hanasaki and the teachers and classmates were all reaching out to him saying those very words._

"_It's okay to die…"_

_Jounouchi reached out for them; as soon as their hands touched the light devoured them all._

_Back in the ruins of Domino High school, a girl was sobbing on Jounouchi's dead body._

_Her long alburn hair was all over the cold surface, amber eyes had a waterfall that almost drowned the bloodied black cloth._

"_Onii-chan…Oniii-chaaan" she wailed "AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGHHH!!"_

_Next to the sobbing girl was a boy with tricolor, red, black and blonde hair._

_Tears flowed from violet eyes looking up at the sky._

_His mouth opened to scream out._

"_FRRRRRRRIIIIIEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNDS!!!!"_

_The End_


End file.
